


Christmas Surprises

by Squarepeg72



Series: Books and Brooms [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione and Oliver are getting ready for the twin's First Christmas. What trouble could Oliver get into with just a little bit of shopping?





	Christmas Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven's Holiday Hideaway collection
> 
> Prompt: Oliver, Diagon Alley, Christmas Carol
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/24238440497/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This story is a companion piece to Books and Brooms.  
> To get the while story from the beginning, read these stories:  
> The Unfortunate Accident  
> Là Bealltainn Promises  
> Quidditch GLitches  
> Lulabies (in the From the Peg Board Collection)
> 
> Scots Gaelic translations:  
> Mo bhean - my wife  
> Mo leannan - my sweetheart  
> Taladh Chriosda - Christ Child’s Lullaby

“Oliver, what are you doing?’ Hermione rubbed her eyes as she watched her husband move around their room in the dark.

“I am getting ready to go Christmas shopping, mo bhean” Oliver answered as he sat on the bed. “It is the bairns first christmas and they need presents.”

“Oliver, it is 6 am,” Hermione flopped back on to the pillows. “The shops don’t open until at least 8 am and I am not letting you shop on your own. The babies will have a full Quiddditch kit complete with broom if I let you do all the shopping.”

“What is wrong with that?” Oliver asked innocently as he kissed his flustered wife on the forehead. “What else are the bairns of Puddlemere’s Keeper supposed to get for Christmas?”

“Besides, if you go shopping with me, who will watch the little trouble makers?” Oliver asked as he headed for the bedroom door. “I know I heard you get up with my little princess a few hours ago.”

“Your little princess has a mean streak and made a nappy worthy of the Nappy Hall of Fame,” Hermione kicked the covers off and sat up. “Her brother soon followed with one of his own. Molly has already agreed to keep her ‘precious little keepers’ for us today.”

Oliver turned back towards the bedroom and lifted an eyebrow. “Molly has already agreed? If I was a suspicious wizard, I would think you had something planned for today.”

“I just know my Keeper,” Hermione answered as she kissed Oliver where he stood in the doorway of their bedroom. “The big sale at Quality Qudditch Supplies is today and you have been staring at the Quidditch supplies ads in the Daily Prophet since March.”

“I was going to the toy store, too,” Oliver replied, sheepishly. “The bairns need toys. Ron said to stop by and look at what they had at Weasley’s for the wee ones.”

“Ron just wants you to try out the lastest pranks on your team mates,” Hermione’s voice drifted out of the closet. “Go get the little terrors ready. I’m sure your son has a gift ready for you.”

Hermione laughed as the voice of an unhappy child drifted back to their bedroom. “Duty calls, mo leannan. I bet Micha has a present for you.”

“She is enjoying this way too much,” Oliver grumbled as he headed for the nursery. “Such a beautiful and dangerous mind. She would make a great coach, if I could get her on broom.”

“I heard that,” Hermione’s voice drifted back to him. “Brooms are for sweeping not for riding. Just because you like taking your life into your hands every day to swat balls away from a hoop, doesn’t mean that I have to.”

Oliver walked into the nursery and looked at the two cribs. Micha was standing up and looking like the world was about to end. “Hush wee one, nothing could be that bad.”

Oliver’s eyes began to water. “I could be wrong, son. How do you turn what we feed you into this … Ron needs a sample of this … Sprèadhadh e! How does your sister sleep in the same room with you creating this?”

Oliver cast the spell that Molly had taught him the first time Micha blew out his nappy and walked over to his snuffling child. “You my noxious son, are going to spend the day with Nan Molly. She is a master of the nasty nappy and will spoil you rotten. I am going to spend the day with your mamam.”

Oliver continued to talk to his son as he removed the soiled nappy and replaced it with a clean one. Hermione stood in the door and watched. Smiling, she walked up behind her two favorite men. “And how goes the discussion this morning?”

“Micha and I were discussing his sister’s ability to sleep through anything and the benefits of the spells that Nan Molly teaches,” Oliver turn to kiss Hermione on the cheek. “All done, take this little stinker while I check on his sister. We have shopping to get done.”

Hermione carried Micha over to his crib and set him down with his favorite plushie. “Be good for Nan Molly, little terror. Mamam and Da have things to get done today if Santa is going to bring you something other than a Quidditch kit.”

Hermione walked back over to the changing table. Oliver was slipping a jumper over the head of their serious eyed daughter. Eyes twinkling, Hermione kisses Anna’s cheek and asked, “What is the problem, Princess. You look worried about what Da is dressing you in. Has your fashion sense been upset? Or has your brother finally convinced you to ask for your own room.

“My fashion sense is just fine, I’ll have ye know,” Oliver laughed as he handed Anna to Hermione. “These wee ones are wearing their first Weasley Christmas sweaters. Nan Molly will be pleased.”

“Speaking of Nan Molly, we need to get the babies to the Burrow so we can be at the shops when they open,” Hermione handed the babies’ day bag to Oliver and started for the Floo. “Grab Sir Stinks-Alot and meet me at the Floo.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione and Oliver were laughing as they arrived at the Burrow with Micha and Anna. “How are my two favorite trouble makers,” Molly greeted the foursome as they entered the kitchen.

“We are grand and read to shop,” Oliver answered as he handed Anna over to her. “Their mamam is a spoil sport and insited on shopping with me.”

Molly laughed. “I was talking to the little one, not you Ollie dear. Your smart wife wants these two precious children to have something besides Quidditch gear under the tree on CHristmas morning.” Molly set Anna down in the play yard set up in the sitting room and came back to the kitchen to get her brother.

“I was going to get them a few things from Ron’s shop,” Oliver looked over at Hermione as she started to laugh. “You two planned all of this. A man canna even shop for his bairns without your interference.”

“Quit your pouting and take your wife to Diagon Alley. I have plans for these little ones,” Molly waved Hermione and Oliver back to the Floo. “Be back in time for dinner. Take your treasures home before you come to eat and pick up these two

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione and Oliver walked along the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, looking in windows and arguing about what gifts to get for the babies first Christmas. “Ollie, they are not old enough for brooms. They can barely sit up in the middle of the floor. They are not ready for a training broom,” Hermione sighed as she pulled Olver away from the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

“But, they will need one eventually. All the training brooms are on sale,” Oliver tried to pull Hermione into the store. “What can it hurt to start them a little early.”

“They are not even a year old,” Hermione tugged Oliver’s sleeve again. “You will have a chance to get them on a broom soon enough. They need toys, things to play with that let them learn as they play.”

“Yes, mo bhean, they need toys,” Oliver laughed as he twined his finger with Hermione’s. “Toys to play with. They will have time to learn later.”

Hermione stopped in a tugged on Oliver’s arm. “Turning my words back to me? Not so smart, mo leannan. I still have to talk to Santa Claus. You may end up with coal instead of presents in your stocking.”

Oliver pulled Hermione into his chest and kissed her deeply. “Why do I need presents under the tree? I have everything I need around it.” Oliver whispered against her lips as he let her go. “A beautiful and smart witch by my side and two beautiful bairn in my arms.”

Hermione grinned up at her smug husband. “Alright, Ollie. We compromise - a few gifts from the Quidditch shop and a few gifts from the toy store. Can one be educational?”

Oliver could not contain his laughter at the look on his wife’s face. “Yes love, one can be educational. Let’s go. I saw this set of stuffed bludgers and quaffles that I think the wee ones need …”

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Oliver looked around the sitting room at the chaos that was his family on Christmas morning. Micha was trying to chew through a stuffed bludger to get to the squeaker and Anna was throwing her first book on magical creatures at him.

“Anna, princess. Throwing things at your brother is not nice.” Hermione was trying to not laugh as she took the book from her daughter.

“Why not?” Oliver asked as he picked up paper from around the room. “Her brother may turn out to be a better beater than her Uncles George and Fred. Did you see the way he sent that bludger at her earlier?’

“That would be why he only has the bat now,” Hermione laughed as she handed Anna a stuffed snitch. “I still have a present for you to open.”

“Mo bhean, what you see before me is gift enough,” Oliver gathered Hermione into his arms and kissed her gently. “I could never have wished or dreamed for myself the gifts I have been given over the last few years. Why do I need any other presents?”

Hermione and Oliver settled into the couch and watched their children play with their new toys as Christmas carols played in the background. As Oliver’s favorite carol, Taladh Chriosda, began to play, Hermione handed him a small box. “Merry Christmas, Da. Do you think we will have room for one more around the tree next year?”


End file.
